This invention is in the field of occupant restraint systems for limiting movement of a passenger within a vehicle and particularly those occupant restraint systems for use when the passenger is reclining.
Description of the Prior Art
Semi-trailer cabs include sleeping compartments which may be used by a passenger while the vehicle is in motion. Typically, a sofa or bed extends across the width of the cab with a variety of harnesses, straps, and nets provided to limit movement of the reclining passenger during an emergency stop. Two such web or net constructions for use with a bed are disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,695,698 issued to Trump and U.S. Pat. No. 4,141,093 issued to Marsden. Other types of nets or harnesses have been designed to enclose the passenger sitting upright in a seat. Such is shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,692,327 issued to Barrick, Sr. et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,592,523 issued to Herndon and U.S. Pat. No. 4,598,931 issued to Miyada.
It is desirable to provide a convenient means for storing the restraining device when not in use. It is the custom to use take up spools or retractors for withdrawing seat belts when not in use. Similarly, spool take up devices or retractors have been used to withdraw individual webs for restraining a reclining passenger on a sofa or bed. In such a case, the webs are interconnected together and must first be separated in order to allow the webs to be individually withdrawn into their respective retracting devices. It has, therefore, not been possible to use a net or similar restraining device in conjunction with retractable webs since the net prevents the webs from being withdrawn into the retracting devices. Disclosed herein is a combination web and net arrangement designed to allow the webs to be withdrawn into retracting devices facilitating the storage of the restraining system without the necessity of disassembling the web prior to storage.
In some of the prior restraining systems utilizing nets, the net has been draped over and in contact with the reclining passenger. Alternatively, due to the limited ceiling elevation, the net is positioned fairly close to the reclining passenger thereby limiting movement of the passenger in non emergency normal operation condition. In order to eliminate this disadvantage with the prior occupant restraint systems, the occupant restraint system disclosed herein is pulled upwardly to maximize the sleeping envelope while at the same tinge providing significant occupant restraint protection in the event the emergency involves a 90.degree. or 180.degree. rollover of the truck and sleeping compartment.